deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/King Leonidas vs. Genghis Khan
There have been many older fights made on this Wiki that probably have the wrong result. Today we're going back to Back For Bloods, the DW Season 2-3 Blogs in fact, and putting a new spin on the climatic fight. Will King Leonidas lead the Spartans to victory once more or will Genghis Khan and his Mongols conquer more land? King Leonidas, the legendary Spartan leader who fought the Persians at Thermopylae! Genghis Khan, the legendary Mongol leader who conquered most of China and the East! Who is Deadliest? King Leonidas "Would it be nice then, if, we shall have shade in which to fight them?" "Come and take them." Primary:Dory Spear The Kimg's primary weapon is 8 feet long and weighs 5.5 pounds with a wood shaft and dual iron tips, perfect for a phalanx formation and keeping foes at a distance. Secondary:Xiphos Short Sword Leonidas' secondary weapon is 20 inches long and 2 pounds of forged iron for when opponents got into close range. Ranged:Javelin The King's ranged weapon is 4 feet long and 1.5 pounds which can be thrown 75 feet but is also inaccurate. Armor:The King has a 2 pound Corinthian helmet that covers most of his face except for the eye holes that is made out of bronze and a 45 pound bronze cuirass that covers his torso which is backed up by bronze greaves and bronze arm guards. Leonidas' Aspis shield is 4 feet wide and 24 pounds of wood coated with bronze that can also be used as an offensive weapon. Genghis Khan "I am the flail of God. If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you." Primary:Turko-Mongol Saber Genghis' primary is 4 feet long and 2.75 pounds of curved steel designed for horseback combat but is equally lethal on foot. Secondary:Flanged Mace The Khan's secondary weapon is 30 inches and 5.5 pounds of steel that can crush skulls and break armor. Ranged:Recurve Bow Genghis' ranged weapon is 4 feet 4 inches long and 2.5 pounds that can fire a variety of arrows including assault, armor-piercing, and flaming. Armor:Genghis has a 2.85 pound steel helmet that covers the top of his head but leaves his face open and 11 pounds of steel lamellar which only covers his torso but has multiple pieces. The Khan wooden shield with steel strips is 3 feet wide and 13 pounds which is very maneuverable but not made as an offensive weapon. X-Factors Tactics:King Leonidas' tactics are pretty much just the phalanx and his famous last stand. Genghis Khan has a multitude of tactics including the feigned retreat and could fight on the field and in sieges. Leadership:King Leonidas may have been a half-brother but the Spartans chose him as their king for his great skill and followed him to certain deatb. Genghis Khan was a great leader but some of his generals were superior to him in skill and the Mongols have never been in a last stand. Experience:King Leonidas only fought the Greek city of Argos and the Persian Empire while Genghis Khan fought other Mongols, China, Iran, and Russia in his conquests. Training:King Leonidas had the same training as any other Spartan and was trained to ignore pain and be the greatest warrior around. Genghis Khan had the same training as any other Mongol which focused on archery but unfortunately also involved a lot of horseback training. Brutality:King Leonidas' culture was brutal, being focused on warfare, and would kill babies with any imperfections along with having no respect for women or slaves. Genghis Khan was completely brutal as well, pouring molten silver into his foe's eyes and ears, using his enemies as human shields, and killing several cities Notes Voting ends on December 10th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in a Persian city where King Leonidas and four Spartans are searching for more soldiers to fight and Genghis Khan and four Mongols are looking to raid the city for resources. The Battle Persepolis The Persian citizens fled in terror as the bronze tanks marched through their streets with their massive shields and long spears. King Leonidas and his Spartans didn't care about these weaklings, they wanted someone who could actually fight back like the Immortals. They would soon get their wish as several invaders walked into the city, searching for horses and plunder with a variety of arms and armor. Genghis Khan and another Mongol wore steel lamellar and held their Turko-Mongol Sabers and steel shields while the others wore leather lamellar with recurve bows or one really poor guy wearing a silk vest with a flanged mace. The two forces immediately spotted each other and Genghis' men all switched to their bows before letting a barrage of assault arrows fly as their leader shouted an order. "Гал!" (Fire!) "Φάλαγγα!" (Phalanx!) The King yelled out as his men took cover behind their shields but one had his arm pierced through the Aspis by an armor-piercing arrow. The Khan smirked as the Spartan dropped his defense and took several arrows to the eyes and throat. He realized that they weren't getting anywhere without his arrows so rather than do all the work himself, he yelled at his troops to charge. "Хураамж!" (Charge!) Leonidas gave his own new orders and they dropped the spears for their javelins waiting for the command to throw them. "Τώρα!" (Now!) A swarm of javelins was hurled at the rushing Mongols and the silk vest wearer got one in the mouth and gurgled on his own blood. The others missed but this was enough to convince Genghis to change his plans and shouted for his force to split up into two directions. The King noticed this and went after the leader with one of his men while the others pursued the leather lamellar wearers. The Spartans cautiously stepped through the street but missed the Mongol hiding behind a corner with his mace. He yelled and swung it at his nearest opponent, completely decimating both his skull and the Corinthian helmet, but the other pushed him back with his shield before pulling out his Xiphos short sword. The Mongol lunged at the Spartan and madly swung at the Aspis until he fell over backwards from another push and landed on a hay stack in a barn. He didn't get a chance to get back up as the Xiphos stabbed through his stomach, making him cough up blood before it was pulled upwards, gutting him. Unfortunately the Spartan heard the barn doors shut behind him and the barrier being used to trap him inside before a fire arrow landed in the hay stack. The Mongol ran back to his leader and away from the screams of his foe as he got burnt alive but was in for a surprise himself. Leonidas' Dory tore through his throat and his corpse was kicked away by the enemy leader who had finally found a Mongol to kill. The Spartans hadn't found the leaders but his final man yelled in pain as an armor-piercing arrow landed in his left arm and he switched his shield to his good hand before turning around. The Khan and his final man were there and returned to their previous weapons before challenging their opponents to a duel. While the King fought Genghis, the other Mongol easily outmaneuvered the wounded Spartan and slashed his leg, dropping him to a knee, before stabbing his throat with the saber. However the mortal wounds weren't enough to prevent his foe from one last series of blows where he first broke the man's shield with his Aspis before sending the Turko-Mongol blade flying out of his hands. The Mongol tried to use his shield to save him but the Aspis struck for the final time, breaking his neck, before the Spartan toppled over with his opponent from blood loss. The Khan dodged the spear stab and cut through the wooden shaft with his saber before stepping backwards cautiously. Leonidas threw what remained of the Dory at his foe but it bounced off the steel lamellar before he charged with the Xiphos. The Mongol sidestepped and simply tripped the Spartan who fell face-first onto the ground. As the King angrily got back up, the Turko-Mongol blade cut his hands off before Genghis slashed his throat. Content with King Leonidas' demise, Genghis Khan sheathed his saber after cleaning it off and looked around the town before uttering a single sentence. "Миний эзэнт гүрний өөр нэгэн нэмэлт зүйл." (Another fine addition to my empire.) Winner:Genghis Khan Expert's Opinion Despite the original battle ending in the Spartan's victory over the Mongol, Genghis Khan won this rematch for many reasons. His arsenal was more technologically advanced and held the majority of the X-Factors but King Leonidas did have the more consistent armor and deadly Aspis. However it couldn't protect him from the recurve bow's variety of arrows and the Khan outsmarted him with a much greater assortment of tactical skills than just the phalanx. Category:Blog posts